


Magic isn't Real

by Angel170



Series: Good Brothers Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Castiel (Supernatural), babysitter, gabriel is dating Kali but she's not in the fic its just mentioned, good brother raphael, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Raphael finally gets the chance to babysit his preschooler youngest brother Castiel. He's excited to bond with his brother but messes up when he tells him the truth behind one of his favorite bedtime stories.Just a sweet and nice fic.





	Magic isn't Real

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share my good brothers ficlets here on AO3 just in case something happens with tumblr all my fics are posted somewhere else. None of the ficlets are connected it's just a short happy piece of fluff with a cute angel as a kid and his good big brothers.
> 
> If you see any of my fics outside of my tumblr MrsGabrielTrickster or here then it was stolen.

“Make sure he eats his dinner, and dessert. The kid doesn’t eat enough snacks. Oh and during bathtime make sure to give him the floating octopus with the rubber rings.”

Raphael rolled his eyes at his brother and nodded along while pushing him out of the door. “Yes, yes Gabriel I have everything under control. Don’t worry little Castiel is in good hands. You go and enjoy your date. Kali is not the type of woman to be kept waiting.”

Gabriel bit his bottom lip looking at his youngest brother on the stairs waving goodbye and wishing him luck. He gave Cas a small wave and turned back to Raphael. “Okay, yeah you’re right you got this. Just stick to what I do and you’ll do fine. Cassie is easy.”

Raphael nodded and with one final shove, he finally got Gabriel out of the door. He wiped his forehead dramatically making Castiel giggle and called him down. “Let’s have some dinner shall we?”

Castiel was the youngest of the five brothers and while Michael was usually the one in charge it was Gabriel who took care of the pre-schooler everyday. Raphael had his own life and spent most of his time away at college but he could admit to himself he was jealous. He was somewhat close with Michael and Gabriel but he didn’t have that closeness that Michael and Lucifer had. Or the relationship Gabriel and Castiel had. He wanted that to change and knew the first step was to take over babysitting duties.

They had a lively dinner of spaghetti and Castiel talking animatedly about his day. Telling Raphael all about how he followed a honeybee in the garden and which flowers it seemed to prefer. When he started to talk about the hummingbird eating from the feeder Lucifer made for him he accidentally tipped over his plate spilling the food.

Raphael quickly got him into the bath, making sure to stay calm so as not to upset the child. Raph felt bad that they had to skip dessert but considering how happy Castiel was splashing in the tub and how he was dismissed by the preschooler he took it well. While Cas bathed Raphael cleaned up the kitchen and got his brothers pajamas together.

“Castiel which pajamas would you like to wear tonight?”

Castiel stopped playing with his octopus to tap his chin putting on his thinking face. “I am Grooooot!”

Raphael frowned looking at the drawers not seeing a pj set for Groot. “Do you know if Michael or Gabriel put it in the wash? I’m not finding it.”

“It’s the t-shirt.” Castiel called out from the tub as he resumed his playtime.

Raphael frowned at the too large shirt that would fit more as a dress but accepted it. It’s what Castiel chose after all and the weather was warm.

“Okay Cassie, time to get out before you get all wrinkly.”

“Then I can be as old as my big brothers.” Castiel giggled at his joke as Raphael picked him up from the tub.

After getting dried and dressed Raph tucked Castiel into his bed, smiling as he snuggled with his bear. Babysitting was much easier than television would have people believe.

“What story would you like tonight Cassie?”

“Talitha and the willow the whips.”

“I think you mean will-o-the-wisp.”

“That too.” Castiel nodded with a smile as he snuggled down into his pillow.

Raphael smiled back and opened the book reading aloud, “in a quiet land, in a quiet town, in a quiet house there lived a quiet girl. Her name was Talitha and she could not speak. She could open her mouth, and move her lips but she could not be heard. For you see on the outskirts of the land there laid a marsh where lived little tricksters who thought it funny to curse the land of man. They took away their sound and, this made Talitha sad because she could not play or make friends with the boys or girls of the town, for they could not speak to each other. But, legend had it that if someone brave went into the marsh and were true of heart and clear of mind they could find the cure to end all curses. Talitha tired of living in quiet decided she would be that girl.”

Raphael looked at Cas who held his stuffed toy tight, a smile smile on his lips. “The marsh was dark and Talitha could hear the gurgling of the water and the sounds of creatures nearby. The way she came was gone covered in fog and she didn’t know which way to go. She was afraid. As she began to cry a blue light appeared floating around her.”

Raphael raised his brow as he closed the book. “Castiel do you know what I’m studying in school?” As Cas shook his head he continued, “I’m studying mythology and where stories come from. Did you know will-o-the-wisps actually come from the methane gas in swamps? The gas is something called combustible meaning it could catch on fire. It’s so combustible that sometimes it would do just that but in little puffs of flames that make it look like a magical light. That’s where the legends come from a gassy swamp.” He grinned wide happy to share his knowledge with his baby brother but his smile broke seeing Cas’ face.

The younger boy was frowning and his eyes watered. “Willow the whips aren’t real?”

“Oh, uh” he bite his lip not sure what to say or how to make this better.

“What else isn’t real?”

“No, no everything else is real. It’s okay don’t cry Cassie please.” He climbed into the bed and held his brother to his chest. “I’m sorry Cassie I messed everything up. I just wanted you to like me.”

“I don’t like you Raph. I love you, you’re my big brother.”

The sincerity in Cas’ words moved Raphael and he hugged his brother tight, both of them falling asleep on the small bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life blood.
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
